


New Addition

by missfortunesirprize



Series: Opposite [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in my female Bucky series, not in any kind of chronological order</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own.

She could do this. She survived falling from a train and multiple other traumatic incidents, she could totally do this. The doors open automatically for her, but he's not in there, so she turns and heads to the lounge, where they usually watch movies as a group. The room is dark and when he sees her he shifts over, leaving space for her to sit down. "I need to talk to you." The whisper is drowned out by the loud sounds of battle from the television, so she tries again. "Tony, we need to talk." He hears her this time, and leans over, whispering in her ear. "Shh, you'll miss the best part," except everytime she tries, she's apparently going to miss the best part, so without thinking, she yells out "I'M PREGNANT!" 

The movie is still playing in the background, but now everyone is staring at her with varying expressions of disbelief. "Uh. Now you know?" Steve looks suspiciously like he's got tears in his eyes, Bruce opens and closes his mouth like he's not sure what to say, Thor yells, "CONGRATULATIONS MAN OF IRON AND LADY REBECCA!" and she's pretty sure that she sees Clint slide twenty dollars into Natasha's hand. She looks over at Tony and he's not there, so she turns in time to see the door close behind him. "I'll be back." She finds him in the lab, flicking through old blueprints and comes up behind him, curling her hand around his elbow. "If you want me to leave, I can." That makes him spin around, and the look on his face is a cross between anger and fear. "Are you sure?" 

Thinking back to the multiple tests Darcy brought to her, she nods, and something in his eyes collapses, "What if I turn out like my father?" The whisper is broken and small, and she forces his eyes to hers with her hands on his face, looking at him seriously. "You won't, because you are not your father. Just like I'm not my mother, so I know that I won't make the same mistakes. You don't have to be your parents, Tony, we're people, and we can do what we want, not what they did. Yes, you are like your father, but in other ways, you aren't. And even when you don't, I believe in you." He sniffles and she pretends not to notice when he has to turn away and rub at his eyes. "So, are you in this with me? Because it's kind of too late to prevent it." She smiles when he laughs, and turns around to poke her stomach, "So can he feel that?" She raises her eyebrows, "Why are you so sure it's a he? Maybe it's a girl." He shrugged, "Can I-" She shook her head, "If you're about to ask if you can make them an iron Man suit, then no."


End file.
